


Hugs

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [40]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Buck held back the little sigh that threatened to bubble up. He liked being hugged because he was a very tactile person, but he also really liked when Eddie hugged him. He wasn’t sure if it was because they were so close or because Eddie was a dad, but he always just gave the best hugs. He applied just the right pressure, his arms usually staying right around the middle of Buck’s back. It never failed to make Buck smile or wish the hugs could last just a little longer.---Or, a hug changes things for Buck and Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 23
Kudos: 423





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: As he and Eddie share hugs over time, Buck starts to notice that whenever Eddie's hands go to the small of his back, he just wants to melt into a puddle. Eddie slowly figures this out and decides one day to ambush Buck and give his lower back some special, special attention.

“Thanks again for coming over, man,” Eddie said as he walked with Buck over to his front door. They were supposed to go out to a bar with the rest of the team for drinks and karaoke. But then, Eddie had had to cancel. Apparently, as soon as he had gotten home, Christopher had started throwing up. And Eddie had always told Buck that Christopher was extra clingy when he was sick. So after getting that text from Eddie, Buck had showed up at Eddie's house with ginger ale and crackers. 

“Well I wanted to make sure the little guy was okay,” Buck said with a shrug. “And keep you company.”

“Well I appreciate it,” Eddie said with a smile. “Maybe if he’s feeling a little better tomorrow, we can watch the game.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Buck said, holding out his arm. Eddie just chuckled and pulled Buck into a hug. Buck held back the little sigh that threatened to bubble up. He liked being hugged because he was a very tactile person, but he also really liked when Eddie hugged him. He wasn’t sure if it was because they were so close or because Eddie was a dad, but he always just gave the best hugs. He applied just the right pressure, his arms usually staying right around the middle of Buck’s back. It never failed to make Buck smile or wish the hugs could last just a little longer. 

But then Eddie’s hands slid a little lower than normal. They landed at his lower back, just above the waistband of his jeans, where his muscles seemed to dip in slightly. And Buck found him melting even further into Eddie’s embrace. Because it felt good. It warmed him from head to toe and made him want to curl further into Eddie. It made him want to latch on and never let go. 

But they were just friends and friends didn’t think like that while hugging their other friends. So, Buck quickly pulled away. Eddie raised an eyebrow and Buck tried not to stammer as he opened his mouth to speak. 

“I should uh.” He suddenly felt very nervous, like his actions had given too much of himself away. “I’ll uh see you around.” And then, before Eddie could say anything, Buck quickly left. He was thankful for how dark it was outside because he was sure his face was as red as a tomato. He took several calming breaths as he got into his car and drove away. 

It was just a hug. There was no reason to be getting so worked up over a hug. Especially not from his best friend who he totally did not have romantic feelings towards. No, it was just a hug between two friends and nothing more.

* * *

Buck was acting weird. That was the only way for Eddie to put it. He had been acting weird since the other night when he had left Eddie’s house really quickly after they hugged. 

Eddie had been trying to wrack his brain to see if he had done something wrong. They always hugged, it was just something they did. Eddie had a hard time verbally expressing himself, but he could express how he felt through physical touch. And Buck always responded well when they hugged. Except for the other night when he had left so quickly Eddie thought he was going to burn rubber as he pulled out of the driveway. 

Had the hug been too long? Had Eddie revealed too much of his own feelings and freaked Buck out? That was all Eddie could think it was because nothing else made sense. Because yes, Eddie did have feelings for his best friend but no he did not plan to do anything about that. Buck was far too important to him and Christopher for Eddie to cross that line. But he must’ve given himself away in that hug and freaked out Buck. That had to be the only reason that Buck was acting off.

“Uh hey,” Eddie had been in his own thoughts as he was walking to his car. He had just finished a shift, spending a good chunk of it trying to figure out what was going on with Buck. Buck was waiting by his car, hands in his pants pockets. “Are we still on for tonight?”

“Tonight?” Eddie asked. He was slightly confused. Buck had been acting weird all day and now he was asking if they had plans? It just made his behavior even weirder. 

“Video games at my apartment?” Buck said.

“Oh yeah,” Eddie said, still a little confused. “Chris is feeling better so we can totally do that.”

“If you want me to bring my Playstation to your place, I can do that.” Eddie smiled a little, momentarily forgetting about Buck’s weird behavior.

“Nah we can come to you,” Eddie said. “Six-thirty all right?” 

“Sounds good,” Buck said, removing his hands from his pocket. He started to walk away and Eddie caught his elbow. Before Buck could say anything, Eddie pulled him into a hug. He felt Buck tense up for a moment before hugging him back. Eddie let out a breath. Whatever weirdness was going on with Buck, maybe it didn’t have to do with him. Maybe he hadn’t given himself away. 

He found his hands falling lower on Buck’s back. It was only natural. Buck was two inches taller than him, so it made more sense for his hands to sit lower. But as his hands hit the small of Buck’s back, he heard Buck suck in a breath before melting more into the hug. Then, as if Buck realized who was hugging him, he stepped back quickly. His face was red, a blush stretching from one cheek to the other, and his eyes were as wide as saucers. Eddie went to say something but Buck was already backing away. 

“I’ll uh...see you later.” And then he was basically running over to his car. Eddie pursed his lips, trying to understand what had happened. He got into his car, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Buck had never reacted like that when they had hugged before. It wasn’t until his hands had drifted a little lower. But why would it make Buck react like that? Eddie thought about the blush on his face and the way his eyes had widened. Why would Eddie’s hands moving lower make him react like that unless...

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

“Interesting,” Eddie muttered to himself as he started the car. He was glad he had the drive home because he had a lot to think about.

* * *

Buck felt jittery, that was the best way for him to put it. He couldn’t sit still without his leg bouncing or him needed to fidget with his hands. Every noise he heard had him snapping his head towards the door, eyes widened. Eddie and Christopher were coming over any minute and Buck was terrified. 

He knew he had been acting weird, but he was more worried than anything else. Worried he had revealed too much, worried he had ruined his friendship with Eddie or freaked him out. So as much as he wanted to calm down, he couldn’t. 

He jumped a little when there was a knock on the door. Buck sucked in a breath, trying to calm the jittery feeling running through him. He just had to act normal for a couple of hours. Then he could go back to worrying. 

“Buck!” The tension he was holding lifted slightly when he opened the door to a grinning Christopher. The boy hugged his leg and Buck couldn’t help but smile, patting his back. But then Christopher was continuing into the apartment towards the living room and Buck was staring at Eddie. Eddie was staring at him with an unreadable expression as he stepped inside to close the door. Buck tried to find the right words to say, but found his throat too dry to speak. So, he turned to head towards the living room.

But then Eddie caught his arm, turning Buck to face him. 

“What…” Buck started to say, but was cut off when Eddie tugged him closer, wrapping his arms around him. Buck sucked in a breath. He could not hug Eddie. No. Because then Eddie would figure it out and things would be ruined forever. He tried to gently push Eddie away. 

But then Eddie’s hands landed at the small of his back. 

Buck melted forward into the hug, reveling in the feeling of Eddie’s hands gently running across the small of his back. His heart was beating too fast and yet he didn’t want it to stop. He didn’t want this to stop. 

“Eddie,” Buck said, trying to find the right words. “I…”

“Me too,” Eddie whispered. Buck felt a smile stretch across his lips. He burrowed further in the hug, his arms wrapping securely around Eddie’s middle. He tucked his neck into the space between Eddie’s neck and shoulder, breathing in the faint scent of Eddie’s body wash. Eddie’s hands continued to map a pattern across the small of his back, Buck melting further and further into Eddie, hoping this moment never ended. 

“Dad! Buck!” He heard Eddie chuckle, his hands falling to his sides. Buck reluctantly pulled away, a shy smile crossing his face.

“Guess we should…” Buck glanced past the stairs towards the living room. He could somewhat make out Christopher waiting patiently. He glanced back at Eddie, who was watching him, his brown eyes twinkling. One of his hands came up to cradle Buck’s cheek, causing Buck to blush heavily. Eddie just smiled before he closed the distance between the two of them, pressing a soft, but sweet kiss to Buck’s lips. 

“We’ll talk later.”

“As long as we can also do more of that later too,” Buck said and Eddie laughed, his thumb caressing Buck’s cheek.

“Deal,” Eddie said, his hand falling away. He interlaced his hand with Buck’s, Buck beaming at the action. “Now come on.” He tugged Buck towards the living room, Buck nearly stumbling over his feet to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
